Issue 88
Issue 88 is part 4 of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves. Plot Synopsis Carl awakens and asks where his mother, Lori, is. Rick, Andrea and Denise look at him troubled that Carl does not remember his mother died. Carl then asks Denise who she is. Denies identifies herself and also tells Carl that he had been shot. Carl appears sad and stunned. Rick hugs Carl and assures Carl that it's okay. He tells Carl things are little 'fuzzy', and that he'll explain everything to him later. Ultimately, Rick is relieved that Carl is alive. Later, Denise asks Rick how he, himself, is doing. Rick swiftly responds asking how is Carl. Denise tells him that Rick is eating with Andrea. After an awkward pause, Denise tells Rick that Carl's cognitive skills seem intact. Denise tested Carl extensively and says there is no cause for alarm. Denise thinks his memory gaps might come back on its own. Rick asks what is he suppose to do now. Denise asks Rick to clarify that question, but Rick answers that he's going to tell him Lori is dead. Rick says he's happy to see Carl alive, but will have to be honest with Carl even though lying about Lori's death might mean Carl would be like his old self. Andrea walks to her home and finds Spencer at her door. Spencer tells her it 'sucks' when the phones don't work and that he had to walk over to talk her. He wants nothing more but to talk, but Andrea has nothing to say to him. Spencer asks why and thinks it's the comment he said in the middle of the Alexandria Safe-Zone chaos. Also, he posits that Andrea believes that Spencer cared more about their lives than the others lives in the Zone. Andrea tells Spencer she gets that, and she mentioned a lot to him, but it's over. Spencer still thinks they had something special, but then Andrea tells him they didn't. Spencer asks what makes her say that, and says he could show in a matter of time they have something compatible. Andrea tells him to get off of her porch, and he leaves. Carl asks Rick how long does he have to stay in his bed, and Rick tells him Denise is keeping an eye on him for a while. Carl starts to remember things. When Carl asks where's his mother, Rick responds she died. Carl doesn't seem very surprised, and asks how she died. Rick says she and Judith were shot. Carl asks who's Judith, and Rick informs Carl that she was Carl's baby sister. Rick asks Carl if he is sad, but Carl says he isn't. He feels like Lori was always just gone. He doesn't remember Judith, and says it's sad she died. He says he misses Amy, Carol, Tyreese, Morgan, Jessie and Ron. Rick asks does he remember Jessie and Ron, and he does. Rick says he was with them, when they got attacked. Carl says he's tired, and Rick leaves him to sleep. Abraham comes to see Rick and tells him he heard the about the good news that Carl has awoken. Abraham tells Rick to get some sleep, but Rick can't because Olivia told him they're running low on food. They need to gather up a group, and go get some. Rick asks him to gather up a group, but Abraham thinks they're not running out of food today, so they could go find some tomorrow, or they'll send Glenn and Heath. Rick tells him Glenn can't be sent, and he wants to go with the group. Abraham asks why, and Rick tells him Maggie told him not to, and says she's right. Rick wants to go, because he wants to search the area around them for residences and food. He wants to go in a larger, safer and more secure group who could watch each others backs. They won't need any more than a day because they will only search the few blocks around them. He wants the trip to be done now. Besides, Carl is sleeping, so he could be away for the time he sleeps. Abraham indicates that he understands. Rick asks Denise to keep an eye on Carl, and tells her he's going to search for food. Denise reminds him that Carl is his son, and asks why he would leave Carl in his time of need. Rick has no response. He leaves, asking her to watch over him. Glenn asks Rick why he can't go on the forraging trip. Rick tells Glenn of Maggie's concerns and that she wants him to sit this one out. Glenn understands. Rick explains what they're doing, and would feel better if he'd sit this one out. Glenn says he'll 'do a patrol or something'. Abraham comes to tell gate is ready for them. Rick thanks Glenn. Andrea, Michonne, Holly, Aaron, Eric, Abraham and Rick are ready to go. Spencer wishes them good luck, Rick notices the tension between Andrea and Spencer and asks what is going on between them. Andrea replies that absolutely nothing is going on. Rick reasons that most of the zombies are likely frozen like they were last winter. Rick tells everyone to check out the stores, and stay in shouting distance of each other. Eric finds a bag of potato chips, and Aaron finds nothing. Andrea goes to see what Rick is doing and finds him crying in an office. Andrea asks whats wrong. Meanwhile outside, Spencer and Nicholas parking a truck and tell Olivia to get in. Nicholas tells them Heath is 'overly trusting' of Rick that they should make a move to seize control so Rick's group won't win everyone else on their side. Nicholas says if they leave them in charge long enough they'll be the death of all of them. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Holly *Nicholas *Spencer Monroe *Olivia Deaths *None Trivia Category:Walking Dead Issues